There are many types of printing mechanisms. One type of printing mechanism includes a drum for handling media. Positioned near the drum are one or more printheads that place ink on the media as the media is moved through a print zone. The media is held on the drum using a vacuum that holds the print medium onto the drum. In operation, a sheet is fed to the rotating drum by a sheet feeder, and the vacuum captures it and rolls it on to the drum. As the drum and media rotate, the media passes one or more printheads that print on the paper with as many revolutions as is necessary. After the leading edge of the media passes the printhead, or last printhead, on its last pass, an ejector is used to remove the media from the drum. As soon as the trailing edge of the media has passed the sheet feeder, the next sheet of media is fed on to the drum. Difficulties exist in separating the media from the drum after placing the ink on the media.